The present invention relates to an arrangement of cooling functional elements or control elements in a refrigerator.
Recently, there is an increasing demand to increase the capacity of refrigerators. On the other hand, the housing problem limits the installation space of a refrigerator and, in order to realize an increase in capacity, it is necessary to reconsider void spaces or spaces having a low practical use within the refrigerator body. By reducing such spaces, it is possible to enhance the volumetric efficiency and increase the effective internal capacity without increasing the installation space.
Various countermeasures have been proposed to enhance the volumetric efficiency. One of the typical countermeasures is to enhance the heat insulating efficiency of a heat insulating material in the refrigerator body to directly increase the internal volume of a cabinet. Another typical countermeasure is to reduce the volume occupied by electronic control boards or cooling functional elements such as a refrigerating cycle, fans, a damper device, cooling ducts, etc. for cooling the cabinet, because such volume is an ineffectual one with respect to a storage space within the cabinet, though the above elements are necessary and indispensable.
Because the former countermeasure depends greatly on a technical development of the heat insulating material itself, the latter has been mainly employed to enhance the mounting efficiency of the cooling functional elements or the control elements.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-338681 discloses this kind of conventional refrigerator.
FIG. 16 is a front view of the conventional refrigerator. FIG. 17 is a sectional view of the conventional refrigerator. In FIGS. 16 and 17, 1 denotes a refrigerator body, and 2 denotes a heat insulating partition wall for partitioning the interior of the refrigerator body 1 into upper and lower chambers and having a rising portion 2a on the rear side thereof. 3 denotes a refrigerating compartment and 4 denotes a vegetable compartment formed below the refrigerating compartment 3, both located separately above the heat insulating partition wall 2. 5 denotes an upper freezing compartment and 6 denotes a lower freezing compartment, both located separately below the heat insulating partition wall 2. Further, 7 denotes a low-temperature compartment located below the refrigerating compartment 3 and controlled at a temperature lower than the temperature in the refrigerating compartment 3.
8 denotes a pivoted door mounted on a front opening of the refrigerating compartment 3, and 9, 10, and 11 denote drawer-type doors mounted on front openings of the vegetable compartment 4, the upper freezing compartment 5, and the lower freezing compartment 6, respectively. Further, 12, 13, and 14 denote slidable storage containers secured to the drawer-type doors 9, 10, 11, respectively, and 15 denotes a storage container accommodated within the low-temperature compartment 7. 16 denotes shelves for partitioning the refrigerating compartment 3 into a plurality of storage compartments.
17 denotes a machinery compartment formed at a lower portion and a lower rear portion of the refrigerator body 1. 18 denotes a compressor of a refrigerating cycle disposed inside the machinery compartment and rearwardly of the lower freezing compartment 6, and 19 denotes a condenser disposed below the lower freezing compartment 6. 20 denotes an evaporating dish disposed in a space below the condenser 19 for evaporating water produced by defrosting. 21 denotes a cooler of the refrigerating cycle disposed inside the upper freezing compartment 5 at a rear portion thereof and extending in a vertical direction above the compressor 18. Further, 22 denotes a forced draft fan disposed above the cooler 21 and confronting the rising portion 2a at a location rearwardly of the vegetable compartment 4.
23 denotes an air-duct control panel disposed rearwardly of the vegetable compartment 4 and the low-temperature compartment 7 and accommodating a damper device 24 for regulating the amount of chilly air supplied to the refrigerating compartment 3 and the vegetable compartment 4, a damper device 25 for regulating the amount of chilly air supplied to the low-temperature compartment 7, and an electronic control board 26 for controlling electrically-driven devices such as the compressor 18, the forced draft fan 22, the damper devices 24, 25 and the like.
27 denotes a first chilly-air discharge duct for introducing into the refrigerating compartment 3 chilly air sent from the forced draft fan 22 via the damper device 24. The first chilly-air discharge duct 27 has chilly-air discharge ports 28 defined therein one above another at a central portion of the refrigerating compartment 3 so as to confront the storage compartments between the shelves 16. 29 denotes a second chilly-air discharge duct for introducing the chilly air into the low-temperature compartment 7 via the damper device 24. The second chilly-air discharge duct 29 has a chilly-air discharge port 30 defined therein at a rear portion of the low-temperature compartment 7.
31 denotes a chilly-air suction duct for returning the chilly air from the vegetable compartment 4 to the cooler 21 and having a chilly-air suction port 32 defined therein at a rear portion of the vegetable compartment 4. The chilly air discharged into the refrigerating compartment 3 and the low-temperature compartment 7 circulates from a communication port 33 defined in a lower rear portion of the low-temperature compartment 7 to the chilly-air suction port 32 via a peripheral portion of the storage container 12 of the vegetable compartment.
34 denotes a chilly-air discharge port for discharging the chilly air from the forced draft fan 22 into the upper freezing compartment 5 and the lower freezing compartment 6. The rising portion 2a of the heat insulating wall is positioned in front of the chilly-air discharge port 34 so as to direct the chilly air downwardly. Further, 35 denotes a chilly-air suction port for returning the chilly air to a lower portion of the cooler 21.
36 denotes a temperature detector mounted on a rear wall of the upper freezing compartment 5 for detecting the temperature inside the freezing compartments. 37 denotes a temperature detector mounted on a rear wall of the refrigerating compartment 3 for detecting the temperature inside the refrigerating compartment. 38 denotes a temperature detector mounted on a rear wall of the low-temperature compartment 7 for detecting the temperature inside the low-temperature compartment.
Further, 39 denotes a defrosting heater adjacent to a lower portion of the cooler 21, 40 denotes a drip pan for receiving water produced by defrosting, and 41 denotes a discharge pipe. The discharge pipe 41 communicates the drip pan 40 with the evaporating dish 20.
The operation of the refrigerator of the above-described construction is explained hereinafter.
When the temperature detected by the temperature detector 36 is higher than a set value, the compressor 18 is operated, and chilly air cooled by the cooler 21 is caused to forcibly flow by the forced draft fan 22 and is discharged into the upper freezing compartment 5 and the lower freezing compartment 6 via the chilly-air discharge port 34. Thereafter, the chilly air is returned to the cooler 21 via the chilly-air suction port 35. When the temperature detected by the temperature detector 36 becomes lower than the set value, the compressor 18 is stopped. Such operations are repeatedly carried out, and the interior of the freezing compartments is cooled to, for example, a freezing temperature of xe2x88x9218xc2x0 C.
When the temperatures detected by the temperature detectors 36, 37 are higher than respective set values, the damper device 24 is opened, and the chilly air cooled by the cooler 21 is caused to forcibly flow by the forced draft fan 22 and is discharged into the refrigerating compartment 3 via the first chilly-air discharge duct 27 and the chilly-air discharge ports 28. The chilly air that has cooled the interior of the refrigerating compartment 3 flows into an upper portion of the vegetable compartment 4 via the communication port 33 and indirectly cools the interior of the vegetable compartment 4 through the storage container 12. The chilly air then passes through the chilly-air suction port 32 and the chilly-air suction duct 31 before it returns to the cooler 21. Thereafter, when the temperature detected by the temperature detector 37 becomes lower than the set value, the damper device 24 is closed. Such operations are repeatedly carried out, and the interior of the refrigerating compartment 3 is cooled to, for example, a refrigerating temperature of 4xc2x0 C., while the interior of the vegetable compartment 4 is cooled to, for example, a refrigerating temperature of 6xc2x0 C.
When the temperatures detected by the temperature detectors 36, 38 are higher than respective set values, the damper device 25 is opened, and the chilly air cooled by the cooler 21 is caused to forcibly flow by the forced draft fan 22 and is discharged into the low-temperature compartment 7 via the second chilly-air discharge duct 29 and the chilly-air discharge port 30. The chilly air that has cooled the interior of the low-temperature compartment 7 flows into an upper portion of the vegetable compartment 4 via the communication port 33 and indirectly cools the interior of the vegetable compartment 4 through the storage container 12. The chilly air then passes through the chilly-air suction port 32 and the chilly-air suction duct 31 before it returns to the cooler 21. Thereafter, when the temperature detected by the temperature detector 38 becomes lower than the set value, the damper device 25 is closed. Such operations are repeatedly carried out, and the interior of the low-temperature compartment 7 is cooled to, for example, a chilling temperature of 0xc2x0 C. or a partially freezing temperature of xe2x88x926xc2x0 C.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of the mounting efficiency of the cooling functional elements or the control elements, the cooler 21 as a cooling source is disposed unevenly with respect to the vegetable compartment 4 having a high inner temperature and is located adjacent to and rearwardly of the upper freezing compartment 5 having a lowest inner temperature, making it possible to reduce a temperature drop inside the vegetable compartment 4 and effectively cool the upper freezing compartment 5 and the lower freezing compartment 6.
In particular, because the upper freezing compartment 5 and the lower freezing compartment 6 are disposed at a lower portion of the refrigerator body 1, it is inevitably possible to lower the position of the cooler 21, thus eliminating a dead space between the machinery compartment 17 and the cooler 21. Further, because the positions of the forced draft fan 22 and the damper devices 24, 25 disposed above the cooler 21 can be lowered, the mounting efficiency can be enhanced and the effective utilization of the interior of the cabinet can be achieved. In addition, the center of gravity of the refrigerator body 1 can be lowered, enhancing the stability.
Also, because the electronic control board 26 for controlling the electric parts is not disposed at an upper rear portion of the refrigerator body 1 but is accommodated within the air-duct control panel 23 at a central portion of the cabinet, the distances between it and the electric parts such as the compressor 18, the forced draft fan 22, the damper devices 24, 25, the defrosting heater 39 and the like, all of which are positioned substantially below the center of the refrigerator body, are reduced as compared with those in the conventional refrigerators, making it possible to reduce the cost for wiring and the assembling work.
In the above-described conventional construction, however, because the compressor 18 is accommodated within the machinery compartment 17 that is formed rearwardly of the lower freezing compartment 6 and extends over the full width thereof, there arises a problem in that a large dead space is created within the machinery compartment 17 in the direction widthwise thereof.
Further, because the cooler 21 is disposed above the compressor 18, if the cooler 21 is so designed as to have a height enough to provide a sufficient cooling capacity, an upper end surface of the cooler 21 inevitably reaches the heat insulating partition wall 2. As a result, the forced draft fan 22 disposed adjacent to an upper portion of the cooler 21 is positioned above the upper freezing compartment 5 and, hence, the heat insulating partition wall 2 must have the rising portion 2a extending upwardly from a rear portion thereof so as to insulate the forced draft fan 22 and the vegetable compartment 4 from each other, thus complicating the construction and increasing the ineffectual volume.
Also, the arrangement in which the rising portion 2a of the heat insulating partition wall 2, the forced draft fan 22, and the air-duct control panel 23 are disposed rearwardly violates the depth of the low-temperature compartment 7 and reduces the storage capacity thereof. That is, the storage compartment that is positioned substantially at a central level of the refrigerator and is, hence, easiest to use comes to have a reduced capacity.
In order for such a refrigerator to ensure the capacity of the cabinet, it is necessary to increase the depth of the refrigerator body 1, for example. However, if the refrigerator protrudes from a cupboard adjacent thereto, the indoor appearance is deteriorated.
Further, because the condenser 19 and the evaporating dish 20 are disposed one above the other inside a bottom portion of the refrigerator body 1, the bottom portion must have a height enough to ensure the heat radiating capacity of the condenser 19 and the evaporating capacity of the evaporating dish 20, thus violating the space for the storage compartment and reducing the volumetric efficiency.
Also, because the chilly-air discharge duct 27 is provided at a central portion of the refrigerator 3, it protrudes toward and violates the central portion of the cabinet that is easy to use. In order to enhance the value of goods, if the entire rear wall of the refrigerating compartment including the protrusion at the central portion is covered with an ornamental cover, the ineffectual space is further increased. Further, because the chilly air discharge is conducted from a plurality of discharge ports formed at the central portion, while the chilly air suction is conducted through only the communication port 33 formed at a lower portion of the refrigerating compartment, there arises a problem in that temperature variations are likely to occur in the horizontal direction inside the refrigerating compartment 3.
Although the position of the electronic control board 26 is improved as compared with that in the conventional refrigerators in which it is located at an upper rear portion of the refrigerator body, it is still distant from the compressor 18, the defrosting heater 39 and the like. Accordingly, the length of electric wires cannot be sufficiently shortened.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-described disadvantages, and a first objective of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator having an enhanced volumetric efficiency, an increased storage capacity and an enhanced stability by enhancing the mounting efficiency of the cooling functional elements and the control elements.
A second objective of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator having an increased storage capacity in an easy-to-use region positioned at a central level of the refrigerator.
A third objective of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator in which the electronic control boards are arranged efficiently to thereby simplify the arrangement of electric wires.
A fourth objective of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator capable of suppressing temperature variations within the refrigerator.
In accomplishing the above and other objectives, the refrigerator of the present invention is a refrigerator which comprises a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, a condenser and a cooler, and a refrigerator body having a storage compartment defined therein, and in which the compressor and the cooler are disposed on left and right sides at a location rearwardly of the storage compartment. By this construction, a void space in a widthwise direction that is formed by biasing the compressor towards one side is used as a space for installation of the cooler with the height of installation of the cooler consequently lowered. As a result thereof, the mounting efficiency of the refrigerating cycle can be increased, the inner volumetric efficiency can be increased, and the preserving ability and the stability can be enhanced.
The present invention can be equally applied to a refrigerator wherein the refrigerator body has a plurality of storage compartments defined therein. In such case, by disposing the compressor and the cooler on left and right sides at a location rearwardly of one of the storage compartments, the storage capacity and the easiness to use can be increased without invading a deep space of the other compartments.
If the compressor and the cooler are disposed rearwardly of the lowermost storage compartment, the refrigerator having a lower center of gravity and, hence, a stability can be provided.
Also, the storage compartments may include two compartments located within the refrigerator body on left and right sides thereof. In such case, because the compressor and the cooler are disposed on left and right sides at a location rearwardly of the two storage compartments, the void space in the widthwise direction within the refrigerator of a type having a relatively large width can be effectively utilized to increase the freedom of design of cooling functional component parts.
If the compressor and the cooler are so disposed as to confront rearwardly of the respective compartments, any possible influence brought on the deep space for storage of the compressor can be limited to one compartment and the easiness-to-use can be increased.
If the compressor and the cooler are positioned at a lower rear region of the storage compartment, the refrigerator can have a lower center of gravity with the stability thereof consequently increased.
If the refrigerator body is further provided with a machinery compartment and a cooling compartment positioned on left and right sides, respectively, with a heat insulating wall positioned therebetween, and the compressor and the cooler are accommodated within the machinery compartment and the cooling compartment, respectively, the void space in the widthwise direction that is created by biasing the machinery compartment to one side can be used as a cooling compartment for installation of the cooler. Accordingly, the height of installation of the cooler can be lowered to thereby increase the effective inner volume of the refrigerator.
If a bottom end surface of the cooler is positioned at a level lower than an upper end surface of the compressor, the height of installation of the cooler can further be lowered, making it possible to prevent the other compartment space from being influenced and to further reduce the size thereof.
If a forced draft fan is provided in the cooling compartment for supplying a forced draft of air to the storage compartment and is positioned rearwardly of the storage compartment provided with the cooler, the cooling functional component parts including the compressor and the cooler can be collected without the other compartments being invaded and no complicated partitioning structure relative to the other compartments is needed.
Also, if a damper device is provided for controlling an amount of chilly air to be supplied to at least one of the storage compartments and is positioned rearwardly of the storage compartment confronting the compressor, the cooling functional component parts including the compressor, the cooler and the damper device can be collected at one location to thereby reduce the size and, therefore, the assembling ability during the manufacturing process and the capability of dismantling at the time of discard can be increased.
Furthermore, if the forced draft fan is disposed above the cooler and the damper device is disposed above the compressor, a space rearwardly above the freezing compartment can be utilized to efficiently install an air passage, allowing the void space to be effectively utilized.
If the forced draft fan is disposed at a location adjacent an upper portion of the cooler so as to extend obliquely upwardly, the height of the cooling compartment can be further suppressed, resulting in a reduction in size.
Also, if the plural storage compartments have at least refrigerating and freezing compartments, the damper device controls the amount of chilly air to be supplied to the refrigerating compartment, and the compressor and the cooler are disposed rearwardly of the freezing compartment, the freezing compartment having the lowest temperature can be positioned in the vicinity of the cooler to thereby increase the cooling efficiency.
If the refrigerating compartment is formed at an upper portion of the refrigerator body and the freezing compartment is formed at a lower portion of the refrigerator body, the stability can be increased with a disposition of the high cooling efficiency, and the easiness-to-use can be increased without the deep space of the highly frequently used refrigerating compartment being adversely affected.
If a vegetable compartment is formed below the refrigerating compartment and an amount of chilly air to be supplied to the refrigerating compartment and the vegetable compartment is controlled by the damper device, the depthwise space of the vegetable compartment at a position intermediate of the height easy to use can be secured sufficiently.
If the cooler is positioned rearwardly of the freezing compartment and the forced draft fan is disposed at a location upwardly rearwardly of the freezing compartment, even where the height of the freezing compartment is further limited, the cooling functional component parts can be integrated, making best use of the efficient inner volume.
Also, if an electronic control board is disposed rearwardly of the cooler, electric wiring can be integrated at an area adjacent electric component parts and can therefore be shortened and simplified, making it possible to provide the refrigerator having an excellent assembling ability and economic aspect.
If the electronic control board is accommodated within an electric component storage recess formed in the heat insulating wall rearwardly of the cooler, it is possible to install the electronic control board without being protruding outwardly from the rear of the body and, therefore, there is no possibility that an ineffectual space may be formed in the depthwise direction.
If an evaporating dish is disposed below the cooler for receiving defrosted water from the cooler, a drain passage can be simplified. Accordingly, because even when the position of the cooler is lowered, the defrosted water can be discharged in a vertical direction and stored, the evaporating dish can be provided without the height of the machinery compartment increased.
If an additional forced draft fan is provided for forcibly cooling the compressor within the machinery compartment, the machinery compartment having a relatively small space volume can secure a required amount of heat radiation.
If the condenser is disposed within the machinery compartment and is forcibly cooled by a fan, the cooling functional component parts can be efficiently integrated while securing the capability of a high-pressure side cooling system.
If the condenser is disposed at a bottom of the refrigerator body and is forcibly cooled by the forced draft fan, a space at the bottom of the refrigerator body can be utilized effectively.
If the evaporating dish is disposed in a passage for flow of the air induced by the forced draft fan, evaporation of the defrosted water can be promoted by the effect of a forced air draft induced by the fan.
Also, if the compressor and the evaporating dish are disposed upstream and downstream of the forced draft fan, respectively, and heat of the compressor is guided towards the evaporating dish, evaporation of the defrosted water can further be promoted by the effect of flow of heat from the high-temperature compressor.
Alternatively, if a portion of the condenser is disposed at a position where the evaporating dish is heated, heating of the evaporating dish can be promoted, allowing an evaporating power to be secured even with a small evaporating dish.
If a chilly air discharge duct communicating between the damper device and the refrigerating compartment is disposed vertically at a position adjacent one lateral end of a deep region of the refrigerating compartment and a chilly air suction duct leading to the cooler is disposed vertically at a position adjacent the opposite lateral end of the deep region of the refrigerating compartment, a central space that is easy to use is increased, accompanied by an enhancement in easiness-to-store.
Also, if a chilly air discharge port provided in the chilly air discharge duct and a chilly air suction port provided in the chilly air suction duct are formed adjacent respective lateral ends of the refrigerating compartment, the chilly air circulates in a widthwise direction inside the refrigerator to thereby reduce a temperature variation within the refrigerator compartment, allowing the preserving ability for food materials to be increased.
If a second forced draft fan for circulating air inside the refrigerating compartment is employed, air inside the refrigerating compartment can be circulated and stirred to thereby reduce the temperature variation and temperature increase within the compartment, allowing the preserving ability for food materials to be further increased.
Also, if an electric component cover of the compressor is disposed so as to be oriented towards an open side rearwardly of the machinery compartment, no space is required for removal and fitting of the electric component cover in the widthwise direction of the compressor. Accordingly, the width of the machinery compartment can be shortened with the void space consequently reduced.
Alternatively, the electric component cover of the compressor may be disposed at a location laterally of the machinery compartment. In such case, an opening and a cover for covering the opening may be provided at a portion confronting the electric component cover. Because no distance to a side surface of the machinery compartment is needed during removal and fitting of the electric component cover, the width of the machinery compartment can be shortened with the void space consequently reduced.
If piping for the refrigerating cycle is accommodated rearwardly of an outdoor side of the cooling compartment, effective utilization is possible without the space for the machinery compartment being invaded.
If there is provided a fixture for fixing a dryer and a condenser piping of the refrigerating cycle to an outdoor rear surface of the refrigerating compartment, the fitting workability can be increased and high-pressure piping can be neatly arranged.
If a resinous molded product is used for an external shell forming the machinery compartment, a complicated shape including the machinery compartment can be integrally molded, making it possible to provide the refrigerator having an excellent economic aspect.
In addition, if the resinous molded product used for the external shell forming the machinery compartment is formed integrally with a fixture for fixing a dryer and a condenser piping of the refrigerating cycle, the piping can be fixed without the separate fixture being fitted, thereby increasing the assembling ability.
Also, if the resinous molded product used for the external shell forming the machinery compartment is formed integrally with a holder for holding the evaporating dish that receives defrosted water, the evaporating dish can be fixed with no need to use the separate holder, thereby achieving an economic improvement.
Also, the refrigerator of the present invention is characterized by comprising a refrigerating compartment, a vegetable compartment defined below the refrigerating compartment, a freezing compartment separated from the vegetable compartment by a heat insulating partition wall disposed below the vegetable compartment, a machinery compartment defined adjacent one of opposite sides and rearwardly of the freezing compartment, a cooling compartment defined adjacent the other of the opposite sides and separated from the machinery compartment by a heat insulating wall, a compressor disposed within the machinery compartment, a cooler disposed within the cooling compartment, a forced draft fan disposed within the cooling compartment at a location adjacent an upper portion of the cooler, a damper device disposed rearwardly of the freezing compartment for controlling an amount of chilly air to be supplied to the refrigerating and vegetable compartments, and an electronic control board provided rearwardly of the cooling compartment. The compressor and the cooler are juxtaposed in a side-by-side fashion in a leftward and rightward direction.
With this structure, the cooling functional component parts and control component parts are integrated rearwardly of the freezing compartment in a lower region, accompanied by increase of the mounting efficiency and reduction of the void space within the refrigerator body. Also, the cooling functional component parts and control component parts are excluded from a lower region of the refrigerating compartment and the vegetable compartment at a central region that is easy to use and a storage space increases deep into the refrigerator body and, therefore, the inner volumetric efficiency can be increased.
If there are provided a multipurpose compartment defined above the heat insulating partition wall and a second damper device disposed rearwardly of the freezing compartment for controlling an amount of chilly air to be supplied to the multipurpose compartment, the cooling functional component parts and control component parts are integrated rearwardly of the freezing compartment in a lower region and the void space within the refrigerator body can be reduced. Also, the cooling functional component parts and control component parts are excluded from a lower region of the refrigerating compartment and the vegetable compartment at a central region that is easy to use and a storage space increases deep into the refrigerator body and, therefore, the inner volumetric efficiency can be increased. In addition, the temperature inside the multipurpose compartment is independently controlled and a temperature zone appropriate to the food materials stored can be selected by the user, accompanied by increase of the easiness-to-use.
Also, if there are further provided a chilly air discharge duct provided vertically at a location adjacent one side end of a deep region of the refrigerating compartment in communication with the damper device, a chilly air discharge port provided in the chilly air discharge duct within the refrigerating compartment, a chilly air suction duct provided vertically at a location adjacent the opposite side end of the deep region of the refrigerating compartment for communicating between the refrigerating compartment and the cooler, a chilly air suction port provided in the chilly air suction duct within the refrigerating compartment, and a chilly air suction port provided within the vegetable compartment in communication with the chilly air suction duct, the structural space of the passage for cooling the refrigerating compartment will not invade the effective space at a central area of the compartment that is easy to handle and any possible cooling variation inside the refrigerating compartment can be reduced as a result of the chilly air circulated in the widthwise direction of the compartment as a whole, thereby increasing the capability of the food materials to be stored. In addition, a chilly air duct for the vegetable compartment can easily be formed merely by communicating the chilly air suction port of the vegetable compartment to an intermediate portion of the chilly air suction duct for the refrigerating compartment.
Also, there may be further provided a chilly air discharge duct provided vertically at a location adjacent one side end of a deep region of the refrigerating compartment in communication with the damper device, a chilly air discharge port provided in the chilly air discharge duct within the refrigerating compartment, a second chilly air discharge duct communicating between the second damper device and the multipurpose compartment, a chilly air discharge port provided in the second chilly air discharge port for the multipurpose compartment, a chilly air suction duct provided vertically at a location adjacent the opposite side end of the deep region of the refrigerating compartment for communicating between the refrigerating compartment and the cooler, a chilly air suction port provided in the chilly air suction duct within the refrigerating compartment, a chilly air suction port provided within the vegetable compartment in communication with the chilly air suction duct, a second chilly air suction duct communicating between the multipurpose compartment and the cooler, and a chilly air suction port provided in the multipurpose compartment and communicated with the second chilly air suction duct. Similarly, even in this case, the structural space of the passage for cooling the refrigerating compartment will not invade the effective space at a central area of the compartment that is easy to handle and any possible cooling variation inside the refrigerating compartment can be reduced as a result of the chilly air circulated in the widthwise direction of the compartment as a whole, thereby increasing the capability of the food materials to be stored. In addition, a chilly air duct for the vegetable compartment can easily be formed merely by communicating the chilly air suction port of the vegetable compartment to an intermediate portion of the chilly air suction duct for the refrigerating compartment. Moreover, because the passage is constructed independent of the multipurpose compartment, the independence of the temperature control can be enhanced.
If there are further provided heat insulating partition walls above and below the multipurpose compartment, and if it is used as a temperature changeover compartment, the temperature inside the multipurpose compartment can be adjusted to a value ranging from refrigeration to freezing. As a result, the freedom of selection by the user relative to the amounts of many compartments of fixed temperature zones can be increased, accompanied by the convenience.